Military vehicles are often provided with blast seats. The blast seats traditionally include frames that move within the cabin to dissipate blast energy. Increasing the level of protection afforded by the blast seat requires replacing at least a substantial portion of the blast seat and, in some instances, replacing the entire blast seat.